


Beta Reader OneShots

by StarsScribble



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, With add more tag as it goes, beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: All these stories will be about a beta reader with a character. It will be updated randomly, I will include more fandoms over time. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Alpha Levi - Don't Tell Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> All of my A/B/O stories will be set up with beta females do have a heats once or twice a year. Unlike an omega's heat, a beta heat is not as potent to an alpha. The beta female feels off for a few days but can work through her heat.

You stared down at the short alpha man that currently had you pinned against your front door. You knew why he was acting this way, you had the scent of an omega in heat on you. Sighing you tried to force your way out of his grasp but failed; for his stature, he was rather strong. Groaning you looked towards the ceiling.  
“An omega was in heat at work today. Being the only beta there at the time I had to watch them until their alpha showed.” Even as the words left your mouth the alpha shook his head.  
“That not some omega I’m smelling. It’s you,” he finally looked up at you; your eyes meeting his dull blue ones. “You’re in heat.” Your eyes widen, no you couldn't be; beta females only have one heat a year and yours happened three months back. Finding the strength you needed you pushed away from the alpha in front of you.  
“I’m not. Beta females have one and I've already had mine.” You went to go further into the shared apartment and away from your roommate. However, he grabbed your wrist stopping you even as you tried to pull away.  
“I can smell it.” His voice sounded so uncaring as he spoke towards you but you knew this man long enough to know that wasn't true. Levi pulled you closer towards him allowing himself to take in your hidden scent. He loved that he was one of the few that knew this scent; he prided himself on that simple fact. His free hand ran up your back making you shiver; making you melt to his touch. No, you shook the incoming fog from your mind. Quickly you twisted your wrist from his grip. Before words could be spoken or Levi could react you rushed towards your bedroom door; the sound of the lock clicking echoed in the alpha’s mind. He had crossed that unspoken rule between the both of you. He couldn't help it though your scent was more intoxicating than any omegas’ scent. It was the first time he and his wolf were on the same page, they wanted that same person. You, on the other hand, were at war with your wolf as set up a decent makeshift nest in your closet. Your softest pillows and comforter laid on the ground as you curled up into yourself. Your wolf wanted to be was the alpha out in the living room, the human thought worried. Levi was an alpha, a strong alpha; people, no alphas like him don’t go for betas. A strong alpha should be with an omega, it was the unspoken rule of society. It wasn’t uncommon for an alpha to mark a beta but again Levi was not some alpha. He was on a whole other level; you didn’t deserve him. Curling more into yourself you whimpered as your wolf called out to Levi’s wolf.

Levi was at the kitchen counter peeling the skin off a second orange. They were your favorite treats so he thought that it would be a small step into gaining your forgiveness for his actions. Placing the orange slices in a bowl along with the other he got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Picking the bowl up in his other hand and headed towards your room. Once he reached the middle of the hallway he felt his wolf pulling him along towards your door. His wolf heard yours calling out, asking the alpha for comfort. Originally Levi was going to just knock on your door and leave the treat at the door for you. When your wolf called out for his that plan changed. Setting the bowl and water on the floor he pulled out the knife he carried with him. Slipping it between the door and the frame he found the latch and easily pushed it in. With the door open he placed the knife back in his pants and picked up the items on the floor. Walking into your room he could smell your scent everywhere; it was like heaven to him. Making towards your closet he found you curled up in your small makeshift nest. He moved carefully as he sat down the bowl of oranges and water.   
“Y/n,” his voice was soft and cautious. You uncurled looking up at your roommate, your best friend since middle school.  
“Levi,” you moved to sit up. It was an unspoken invitation for him to enter your safe area. Carefully he stepped into the circle of pillows, he lowered himself beside you and you quickly moved towards him. Levi wrapped an arm around you as the two of you sat in the nest. Both your wolves had now calmed down, happy to be beside the other. It took some time for you to speak. The oranges Levi brought you were now gone. Your head now laid in Levi’s lap a pillow between your head and his legs. Levi carefully running his hand through your hair.  
“I’m not what you need. I’m not an omega.” Levi let out an annoyed noise, that was just as bad as your calling yourself worthless in his eyes. His mother had been a beta, he seen how alphas treated beta women. Omegas were prized, they were special; betas specifically female were treated as less. He heard it so many times, alphas like him would find a nice omega. However Levi didn’t want an omega, he never had. He could recall the moment he knew you were the one for him.

it was in high school his mother had just passed. He was taken it hard it wasn't like his uncle tried to help him. Anyone else that tried he sent them running away in a matter of minutes. His free time soon became filled with alcohol and smoking; anything that numb the pain. Yet you stayed by him, your high school status fell the more you hung out with him but you didn’t care. After a rough night at his uncle’s place, the young alpha came over to your home. Your parents never liked him from the start. When the drink and smoke started, it gave them a reason to openly let you know that he wasn't allowed in their home. So he climb the tree closest to your room and tapped on the window. It took a few taps but you finally woke up. Opening the window he crawl in, he didn’t say anything as you threw your arms around him. Your dull scent helped to calm him and tell him that there was someone that still loved him. You stayed up with him sharing earbuds as you listened to music. You didn’t question him, you were just there for him and he loved you for that.  
“I know what I need and it’s not some annoying omega.” Levi spoke his words harsh as he spoke about this fictional omega. He looked down at you as you glanced up towards him before looking back out the closet. Sighing Levi leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto your head.  
“I need you. I have since high school.” The words brushed into your hair. He sat up again and went back to petting your hair. “You don’t need to choose now. I can wait and we can talk about this whenever you want.” He felt you nodded and it made him smile lightly. He could sense a change in your scent; you were content now.


	2. Alpha Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bakugo are roommates that used to date. Still hating him for the break-up you start to hate him more when his omega girlfriend plans on staying over for her heat.

You cursed as you packed some clothes and the essentials for a week stay at Mina’s place. Why were you staying at her place? Because Bakugo’s little omega girlfriend batted her eyelashes and in with that soft needy omega voice. Asked if she could stay over for her heat. You didn't even hear your blonde hot-headed roommate enter your room until there was a chuckle. Whipping your head to look at him. You saw in his one of his black workout shirts and sweats. His arms were crossed as he watched you from behind packing.

“You know you don't have to go. Right?” The blonde asked you rolled your eyes as you looked away from him.

“Ya because for a week I want to listen to the two of you going at it.” You zipped up your bag before turning towards him fully. “You seem to forget I know how loud you can get.” To say you were still hurt by the break-up was the understatement of the year. When the blonde in front of you told you it was over you were crushed. It wasn’t even a few months after the break-up you saw him out with a cute little omega. He was one of those alphas; the kind of alphas that enjoyed playing with a betas heart until they found the right omega. You're rolled your eyes and turned back to your bag picking it up. The only reason you were still living with him was that you were not making enough to live on your own. Mina’s place was way to small for two people to live there full time. Your other friends who had been willing to become roommates lived too far away from your agency; so you were stuck. Pushing pass him you felt his hand grab your arm.

“You still can’t be mad about the break-up.” His tone was annoying you so much right now. Ripping your arm away from him you glared at him. You were about to say something until you heard a knock on the door.

“Looks like your little omega is here.” You headed towards the front door. Opening it you were right, there stood the omega that Bakugo replaced you with. She looked at you with that innocent brown doe eyes as she pushed her ginger hair behind her ear.

“Y/n are you leaving?” She asked, that sweetly cute tone made you want to puke. Sucking air in through your teeth you allowed her to come in. Looking towards Bakugo your eyes narrowed.

“Ya,” you answered her questioned as you fixed the strap on your shoulder.

“Oh,” she seemed genuinely surprised. “I thought you would stay since both Bakugo and I will kinda be out of commission.” She looked towards you, ever since she met you she wanted to be your friend. She was sweet and wanted to help you heal your broken heart. You didn’t know if Bakugo told you he was the one that broke it. However, with the way you acted around him, you were sure she figured it out.

“Not. My. Problem.” With that, you walked out of the apartment closing the door behind you.

 

Bakugo sent you a text when the week was over telling you that his girlfriend heat was over and she was gone. As much as you enjoyed spending time with Mina you were happy to be going back to sleeping in your own bed again. Unlocking the door you entered the apartment with a few grocery bags in hand. You didn’t know what all the two had eaten in the house but you had enough take-out with Mina. Setting the bags on the counter you moved towards your bedroom. Sniffing the air you noticed something weird. It didn’t smell like an omega in heat had stayed over for a week. Even with your dull nose, you would be able to pick that scent up. Shrugging you pushed opened your bedroom door and went to throw your bag on the bed only to see Bakugo. 

“What the hell?” You questioned as the blonde looked up towards you, your favorite pillow in his hand. A light blush was on his face seeing as he got caught in the act. Setting your bag beside the door you glared at him.

“What are you doing in my room?!” You yelled storming over towards him ripping the pillow away. “Get out!” pointing towards the door you watched he the blonde stood up and left. It was weird to see the alpha actually do as he was told without arguing back. Once he was out you followed and closed the door behind you. Heading towards the kitchen to put up the food you brought home your mind wander. Looking at him as he helped with the food you stopped.

“Why were you in my room?” You handed him the bread for he place in the cabinet. You waited for a reply but it never came. “Bakugo!” Still nothing, you groaned. “Damn it Katsuki!” He looked at you in surprise as you used his first name again. Quickly he looked back towards the counter.

“I missed your scent.” Now it was your turn to be surprised as you dropped the jar of peanut butter in your hand. Quickly to gather yourself back up as you knelt down to pick it up. Standing up you were now face-to-face with the alpha. You didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t everyday Bakugo the national hot-head was open and honest with you. Looking for what to say, Bakugo said something else that surprised you.

“Emi asked me to mark her,” he took the peanut butter from your hand and placed it in the cabinet as well. “But I couldn’t do it. It didn’t feel right. This whole week didn’t feel right.”

“Ok?” You yelled at yourself. Was that all you could say to him was ok? Both of you weren’t looking at each other. Bakugo still facing the cabinet and you looking around the living room. It was quiet for a long time until you heard an annoyed sighed.

“We aren’t together anymore. Emi dumped me because I wouldn’t mark her.”

“And? What does it have to do with me?” You didn’t get a verbal answer, no it was physical. Bakugo closed the space between the two of you. Turned you around roughly he planted a hard kiss against your lips. You tried to fight against him but the emotion behind the kiss. That rare passion the only Bakugo had made you melt into him. When he finally turned away you were both panting and staring at each other. Your hand quickly met his right cheek. He cursed as his hand rested on the red mark.

“What the hell was that for!? Damn it! That fucking hurt!” He glared at you making you glare back.

“Don’t think one kiss bought you out of the dog house. You are going to have to work for a relationship with me again.” Bakugo chuckled lightly.

“Why are you a hard ass?” You smirked at him.

“Because it annoys you.”


	3. Alpha Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Todoroki doesn't want his masterpiece dating a beta. You tell him the fuck off in a sense.

You giggled as you place some of your ice cream on your boyfriend’s nose. Smirking he wiped off the icy treat before leaning over placing a kiss onto your cheek. After the events of the day and All Might’s harsh training exercise. You both stopped by the nearest shop and got an ice-cream cone. It was a simple thing but the joy you got seeing your boyfriend reaction to the cold treat was amazing. You talked about upcoming tests. You were not confident in yourself when it came to the academic part of U.A. Voicing this to the duel quirk user he suggested a study date.

“We have to do it at your house.” You spoke just finishing your ice cream. Glancing towards your boyfriend you saw that he didn’t like that idea. You knew that he didn’t like the idea of you meeting his father. What with you being a beta an all. However, your home was currently under heat watch for your younger omega brother. Having an alpha that wasn’t your mom in the house wasn’t the best idea. Explaining this to Shoto you saw he nod understanding the reason. The walk towards his home you felt the coolness of his right side. Grabbing his hand he looked towards you. He stopped just before turning the corner towards his house. Your other hand reach up and touch his left side, smiling he nodded. Turning onto the street you both walked towards his house hand in hand.

 

The house was empty when the two enter. Shoto guessing that his father and Fuyumi were still at work and Natsuo was at college. You both set up in the living room each on opposite sides of the coffee table. Todoroki had tried his hand at making tea, something he was still learning to do. With tea, snacks, and a text to your mother telling her what you were doing; you both started to study. Todoroki allowed you to look over his notes as he marveled at how you even understood your own notes. 

“How do you even know what this means?” He asked showing the notes in question. Looking up you smiled at him.

“I have a system. Certain symbols mean certain words. I made it in middle school because I have a teacher who hated me and refused to repeat things.” Todoroki was surprised as he asked what some of the other symbols meant. Learning some more about your note system the words cleared up allowing him to tell you took good notes just missed something.

“Maybe I should use your system. It saves space.” He said as you copied his notes.

“I have patented it so you can't steal it.” You saw the smile on his face grow. However, when you both heard the door opened it dropped. You both looked to see who had come home. Entering the room with turquoise eyes, red hair and flame beard was Endeavor. He looked from his son towards you. The glare from the alpha made you want to run and hide. However, you straighten your shoulders and started right back at him. 

“Shoto who is this beta?” You heard the sneer on the word beta like it was a dirty word. You learned that to some it was. Betas weren’t special like alphas or omegas. They were so many betas that they were seen as boring or dull. Most alphas liked to play about with betas until they found the right omega for them. Shoto you knew wasn’t like that. He had so many omegas in U.A. going after him, but he picked you to court. 

“L/n Y/n. My girlfriend.” You smiled as Shoto title you his girlfriend to his father. Your saw at this flames that made Endeavor’s flare-up. The older man looked at you then towards his son and back towards you.

“I will not allow this. You,” He looked back towards Shoto. “Will not date some common beta.”

“You really don’t have a say.” Stand up from your spot on the floor looking at the flame hero. He sneered looking back towards you. Shoto was getting ready to grab you and run in case anything was to happen. His father had a temper so he was ready to protect you from it.

“What did you say?” He stepped farther into the living room. He was hoping to scare you. He wanted you to back down and run away with your tail between your legs. You stood your ground starting at the man.

“I said you don’t have a say. Shoto decided to court me of his own free will. I’m who he wants to be with. You have no right to undermine his decision.” The flame hero went to move closer but soon found the lower half of his body in ice.

“Get your things and let's go,” Shoto said as he moved in front of you. Packing up your notes and books, you could feel the heat level in the room rising. The father and son testing each other daring one to move. Once your bag was packed you grabbed your boyfriend’s hand. His hand tightened on yours and he turned and took you out the other way from the living room. You smiled at Endeavor.

“It was nice to meet you, sir,” you said to the man before disappearing behind a wall with your boyfriend.

 

The walk towards your home was quiet, Shoto refusing to let your hand go. You looked towards him some time worried what was going through his mind. Finally, you stopped just before your house making him stop. He looked back towards you as you looked at him.

“What’s going on in that brain of your?” You looked over his face for any kind of hints but nothing; he had the perfect poker face. The duel haired alpha moved back towards you. You only had a small space between you as you looked up at him. His eyes one gray and the other turquoise looked down at you. He didn’t say anything as he leaned down, your lips meeting for a few seconds before he pulled away. Your face felt hot as you looked at him in shock. That was your first kiss. Shoto smirked lightly as he brought you into a hug.

“I was thinking how lucky I am to be dating someone like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stories go over to http://starsscribble.tumblr.com/ to check out more stories from me!


End file.
